The Prodigal Son Brings Death
by Frizz the Eccentric
Summary: The final thoughts of Dr. Eldon Tyrell.


**The Prodigal Son Brings Death **

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade Runner (sadly), Tyrell, Sebastian or Roy (very sadly).

--------

Numbers, numbers.

"66 Thousand Prosser and Ankovich. Hmm…Trade. Trade at--"

"New entry." The computer chimes. "A Mr. J. F. Sebastian. 1-6-4-1-7."

Sebastian?

"At this hour? What can I do for you, Sebastian?"

"Queen to Bishop 6. Check." Of course, chess. But, that can't be right.

"Nonsense. Just a moment." I get up and walk towards that chess board.

"Hmm…Knight takes Queen. What's on your mind Sebastian? What are you thiking about?" I ask.

"Bishop to King 7. Checkmate, I think." Very good, Sebastian.

"Got a brainstorm, huh, Sebastian? Milk and cookies kept you awake, huh?" I taunt.

"Let's discuss this. You better come up, Sebastian."

He minutes later the door opens, and he peaks in. There's someone behind him, but I can't quite make him out.

"Mr. Tyrell. I…I brought a friend."

He steps into the light. Now I can see him clearly, and I recognize him instantly. So, this is Roy Batty. My crowning achievement. Strong as the strongest man, yet graceful. And almost an intelligent as I. Almost.

"I'm surprised you didn't come here sooner."

"It's not an easy thing to meet your maker." He says, and continues walking towards me.

"And what can he do for you?" I don't move.

"Can the maker repair what he makes?" He asks, still coming closer.

"Would you like to be modified?" I doubt it. He's perfect already.

"Stay here." He tells Sebastian. "I had in mind something a little more radical." Closer now

"What…What seems to be the problem?" I'm getting worried. But, why should I? As he said, I am his maker. His creator. He will not harm me. He probably worships me.

"Death." He responds. Everyone dies.

"Death? Well, I'm afraid that's a little out of my jurisdiction…" I move away now.

"I want more life, fucker!" _Father? _

"The facts of life." I tell him calmly. "To make an alteration in the evolvement of an organic life system is fatal. A coding sequence cannot be revised once it's been established."

"Why not?" I wouldn't expect him to know.

"Because by the second day of incubation, any cells that have undergone reversion mutations give rise to revenant colonies, like rats leaving a sinking ship. Then the ship-" One step back "sinks."

"What about EMS recombination?"

"We've already tried it." No we haven't. "Ethyl methane sulfonate as an alkylating agent a potent mutagen. It created a virus so lethal the subject was dead before he left the table." We assume.

"Then a repressive protein that blocks the operating cells." He counters. Very good.

"Wouldn't obstruct replication, but it does give rise to an error in replication so that the newly formed DNA strand carries the…" He sits down. "...mutation and you've got a virus again." He's too close. "But, uh, this…" I take three steps back. "All of this is academic. You were made as well as we could make you." I tell him.

"But not to last." He seems depressed.

"The light that burns twice as bright burns half as long. And you have burned so very, very brightly, Roy." I sit next to him, and stroke his hair. His head hangs down. He won't hurt me. He's innocent. Just made some…bad decisions. "Look at you. You're the prodigal son. You're quite a prize!" Indeed.

"I've done questionable things."

"Also extraordinary things! Revel in you time." He grins and turns to face me.

"Nothing the god of biomechanics wouldn't let you in heaven for." (What does he mean?)

He puts his hands around me face gently. I panic for a moment, but he's not going to hurt me. I'm a god to him. He brings his face closer and… kisses me? Surprising, but not unpleasant. He draws back.

Suddenly, there's a great pressure around me head. He's going to crush my skull! I cry out for someone, anyone to help me! His thumbs move into my eyes someone Sebastian anyone help me! I can feel the blood running I scream the pressure I can't move I

--------

I'm very nervous about this. Good reviews will make me feel better!


End file.
